


Soulmates

by Speightlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fate & Destiny, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your eighteenth birthday and you've received your hint at who your soulmate is. However what if you aren't so sure you are going to like your soulmate, I mean he eats way to much candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Made at the request of @julesreading and a few anon suggestions.

“It happened to me, I’m sure it will happen to you too, Y/N,” your best friend was doing her best to convince you.

“It only happens to one-in-ten people Jess. There isn’t anything special about me, so why would it happen to me?”

“In my honest opinion because your life has been nothing but a shit storm, you deserve this.”

“Well I have to go to work, it’s almost Valentine’s Day so we have to fill as many orders as possible,” you waved to your friend as you walked to Sam’s Flowers. 

You had been working here since you were fifteen the owner, Sam Winchester, helped fudge some papers so you could start working letting you live in the apartment upstairs from the shop. Tomorrow three days before Valentines was going to be your eighteenth birthday and in this crazy world that meant a chance at a hint of your soulmate. 

There were many theories on the subject of this strange occurrence. Not everybody got the chance. The scientists say it is because not everyone has a soulmate and some say that everyone has a soulmate but the people who don’t receive the hint either missed it or will never meet their soulmate. Then there were people who got hints that stayed with them never leaving until you met them. 

Jess was right your life pretty much had been a shit storm your parents died when you were only fifteen and you quickly became homeless but you were grateful for the kindness of Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam had offered you a job at his flower shop and Dean for insisting you live in the apartment even though he was living there at the time, he was moving in with his soulmate. 

The bell dinged as you opened the door to the shop, announcing your arrival. “Good morning Y/N,” Sam smiled warmly at you.

“Hi Sam, how many orders do we have to fill today?”

“Oh only about two hundred,” Sam shrugged.

“Curse you and your shop. Why did it have to be so popular?”

“It’s your winning personality,” Dean smiled coming down the stairs. “Where have you been? We have been looking for you all morning,” he asked grumpily obviously doing his best not to show concern. 

“I went out for breakfast with Jess,” you rolled your eyes.

“Well maybe next time you should tell us where you are going, you aren’t an adult yet,” Dean replied gruffly. 

“I will be tomorrow,” you grinned. 

“Yeah, yeah, get to work,” Sam interrupted. 

The day went by fast, with two hundred orders there wasn’t much down time. You fell asleep the minute your head hit the pillow. 

The next morning you awoke to the strong smell of mint and the sound of banging on your apartment door. “Y/N let us in,” Sam said hopefully. 

“We brought cake,” Dean added.

You opened the door and there they were dressed in party hats and carrying a cake that was on fire.

“Happy Birthdaayy,” they sang in unison. 

“Blow out the candles and make a wish,” Sam ordered.

You leaned down and made your wish then stepped aside to let the guys in. 

“Is there mint in this cake?” You asked.

“No Sam is allergic,” Dean answered.

“Yeah I know but I keep smelling mint,” you said, confused. 

“Nothing smells of mint, Y/N,” Dean smiled.

“What are you smiling at?”

Dean just shrugged.

“I think you’ve gotten your hint,” Sam gave a small smile.

“Am I supposed to be married to a candy cane?” You joked.

“Or a peppermint patty,” Dean added.

“I guess we will find out won’t we?” Sam said.

“Dammit, I hate candy.”

“Yeah, I know, this is going to be great,” Dean winked.

The rest of the day was filled with Birthday wishes and lunch with Charlie. Sam and Dean both insisted on letting you take the day off even though they were going to be super busy. However you insisted that they let you come in and work after lunch, they both finally agreed. 

After a couple hours of working a man with golden hair walked in snacking on what looked to be a twizzler.

“How can I help you,” you greeted.

“Well you see I’m looking to buy flowers for someone special.” He smiled.

“What kind of flowers?”

“I don’t know,” he continued smiling.

“Well is it for your girlfriend?” You asked noting that there wasn’t a ring.

“I hope so,” he answered.

“What kind of flowers does she like?”

“I don’t know.”

“What is she like?”

“No clue but I have a feeling she has a short temper and a quick tongue,” this time his smile turned into a full on grin.

You began to get annoyed, “Well you aren’t being very helpful now are you?”

“Guess not,” he shrugged finishing the first twizzler and starting another. “Want one?” He offered the bag to you.

“No thank you,” you frowned.

“Well what do you recommend?” He asked.

“Well my favorites is the enchanted garden selection, it comes with white roses, lavender, and violets.”

“Those sound lovely, I’ll have those,” he leaned towards you over the counter.

“Who will I be sending those too?”

“I have no idea,” he smirked.

“Well now you are being impossible on purpose,” you sighed. 

“I am not, I just don’t know where or the name of the girl I am sending them too.”

“Sam, I have an impossible customer. Will you come handle this for me?” You shouted to the back room still in earshot of the customer. 

“Y/N, you really shouldn’t call the customer’s impossible right in front of them.”

“Fine it won’t happen again, just handle him please,” you walked into the back before he could say no.

You were in the back for about five minutes putting the final touches on an order when you figured that the jackass would be gone by now. You walked up front, leaning   
against the back wall behind the register you watched Sam finish up the order.

“So you will take care of the rest?” The impossible man, as you named him, asked Sam.

“Yeah man, I’ve got it all taken care of,” Sam assured him.

The impossible man sent a wink your way, “Names Gabriel by the way and I’m sure I will be seeing you soon,” he said popping a piece of candy in his mouth, a peppermint.

You watched him leave; panic instantly filled your veins leaving you feeling cold and scared.

“Sam, who are the flowers for?”

“Client-business confidential,” Sam answered with a blank face.

“I swear to God if you don’t tell me, I will rip your balls off,” you snarled.

“No,” he squeaked this time. “P-Plus you can’t kill me; you would be tried as an adult now.”

“Fine, my shift is over I am going home.”

“See you tomorrow,” Sam waved. You flipped him off.

You awoke the next morning to knocking on the door; a sense of déjà vu came over you. You knew it was either Sam or Dean or both. Opening the door, “Can’t you for once let my alarm wake me up?”

However there was no one there just the flowers at the doorstep that you had recommended to the impossible man yesterday evening. You sighed and decided to bring in the flowers after debating whether to just leave them and ignore that they ever arrived. 

You noticed the card, opening it, it read;

Y/N,  
Sorry for being so difficult yesterday. I hope you will let me make it up to you.  
I’ll be by the store at 6pm to pick you up.  
-Gabriel

After getting dressed for the day, you walked the flight of stairs down to the flower shop. 

"Did you receive the flowers?" Dean asked with a smile.

"Well since you or Sam delivered them, you know that I did receive them," you answered sharply.

"By the way you are getting off early." Sam informed.

"Why?"

"For your date."

"Why? I'm not going."

"Why aren't you going?" Dean pouted.

"Because he is an impossible person, he doesn't listen and he makes snide remarks. He seems like an unlikable person."

"Who does that sound like to you?" Dean asked Sam.

"It sounds like our dear friend Y/N."

You rolled your eyes, "That doesn't sound like me at all."

No one responded, "I'm likeable," you added a bit unsure now.

"Not at first you aren't," Dean answered honestly. 

"Anyways he is your soulmate, you may dislike him now but eventually you are going to end up together." Sam said quietly. 

You put your hand on the counter and boosted yourself to sit on it. You never knew anyone to not have ended up with their soulmate when they did find them, but there was   
always a chance for a first right?

"Says who?"

"What?"

"Who says I can't ignore my soulmate because I don't want to date my soulmate because I find him to be rude? Plus he eats tons of candy, I can tell."

"I think that you don't find him likeable because he is the exact opposite of you but yet the two of you are like two peas in a pod." Sam theorized. "Plus I think that he really likes   
you."

"Fine, I'll go but if this goes bad I am blaming the two of you."

"Deal, but I think you will be surprised." Dean winked. "Also I don't think this has anything to do with him and has all to do with the fact that you are afraid of falling in love because you think they will abandon you like your parents did."

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"What? I am just being honest with her. You know that is the reason, I know that is the reason, and I am pretty sure she knows that is the reason."

It was about five minutes till the end of your shift and to be completely honest with yourself you were nervous. Maybe Sam and Dean were right maybe he was a nice guy and you were unlikeable. What if he changed his mind? What if he decided he wanted to ignore his soulmate?

Your shift ended and you hurried upstairs to change and get ready. Jess was already upstairs pulling everything out of your wardrobe. She had arrived twenty minutes ago, after you told her about the impossible man and the upcoming date she had insisted on helping you get ready.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

"No," you lied.

"If you are, there is no reason to be ashamed. This is your first date ever and it is with your soulmate."

"Alright fine I am nervous. So sue me or just help me get ready already."

"Well come try this dress on then."

After trying on what felt like your entire closet, the two of you had agreed on something. A simple short black pencil skirt with a lilac blouse and of course accessorized with your   
mother’s necklace. You never took it off.

A knock at the door interrupted your thoughts.

“Y/N, your date is here,” Sam announced through the door.

“How do I look?”

“Beautiful,” Jess answered. 

You and Jess both walked down the stairs into the shop where impossible man was waiting. 

“He’s cute,” Jess whispered.

You smiled to yourself, he definitely was very good looking, but looks weren’t everything. 

“Hello Y/N,” he smiled at you.

“Hello,” you gave a polite smile back 

“I’m happy to see you are giving me a chance.”

“Yeah, well Sam insisted upon it so here we are.”

You felt Jess elbow you in the side.

“Shall we go?”

“Yes, I think we shall,” he answered clearly amused.

 

“Does it hurt?” Jess asked Sam.

“Does what hurt?”

“Watching the girl you like end up with someone else?”

“Yeah, it does, but she has a soulmate. I can’t stop fate.”

“Want to go get hammered?”

“Absolutely,” Sam answered.

 

The date was actually going very well; the two of you had hardly said a word to each other. Finally you arrived at was you assumed to be the destination. He had taken you to Print one of the top ten restaurants in New York, it was not cheap and you knew it.

He opened the door for you and held your hand on the walk in.

“How can I help you?”

“Yes, reservation for two, under Gabriel Novak.”

“Yes, right this way Mr. Novak.

You looked at him trying to figure out just who he was. The name sounded extremely familiar but you just couldn’t place it. 

They took you to the very back and sat you at a circle booth.

“Is this where you tell me you are a mobster?” You joked.

“No, why?”

“You take me to a fancy restaurant where it is probably impossible to get in the day before Valentine’s Day, in a limo, and we get the best seat in the whole place.”

“So that makes me a mobster?” He smirked. 

“No I guess not,” you agreed.

“So you’re my soulmate?”

“I’m not so sure yet. Why are you disappointed?” you gave a sly grin.

“I am,”he replied right away.

“You’re dissapointed?” You frowned, panic setting in.

“No, sorry. I’m sure you are my soulmate.” He smiled.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because six years ago when I turned eighteen I received my hint. Do you know what that hint was?”

“What?”

He said one word, “Flowers.”

“Flowers?”

“Yeah, for the last six years all I have smelt were flowers. I’ve been checking almost every flower shop in this state but never finding him or her until yesterday when I walked into the last flower shop. The only flower shop that I haven’t set foot in was yours. The moment I walked in and saw you, I knew.”

“So that makes me your soulmate?” You asked.

“There are other reasons as well,” he answered.

“Those would be?” You asked encouraging him to continue.

“Maybe I can elaborate more at our next date.” He winked.

You knew this tactic you saw Dean use it countless times, he was ensuring that he was going to be getting a second date.

After eating he took you the Central Park, hand in hand you walked around and got to know each other. It was the best night of your life. 

“Would you like to come up?” You asked a bit nervously.

“I didn’t know that you thought our date went that well,” Gabriel joked.

You playfully smacked his arm, “No, I just don’t necessarily want it to end.”

He smiled, “Yeah, okay.”

You led him into the closed flower shop but abruptly stopped when you saw Dean making out with Cass, his soulmate. 

Dean stopped and saw that Gabriel was still with you and the direction of your exit, put two and two together, a wide grin came across his face, “Date go that well?”

“Oh shut up. Why aren’t you two at home?”

“We wanted to see how the date with my brother went.”

“Your brother?”

“Yes, Gabriel, my brother,” Cass nodded confused as to why you were confused.

“Novak, that’s where I recognized the name,” you sighed at your own stupidity. 

“You didn’t tell her?” Dean asked.

“Well I was going to on the third date,” Gabriel sighed in annoyance. “I didn’t want her to make her choice based off any other factors besides that she likes to spend time with me. She maybe my soulmate but I want her to feel like she has a choice.” Gabriel’s voice started to raise, “I don’t want her to know that I’ve known she has been my soulmate for the last three years, since the poor girl was fifteen”

“You guys knew this when you took me in?”

“Not completely, we weren’t sure until yesterday morning when you started to smell mint,” Dean said. 

“Y/N, I am so sorry I didn’t tell you the complete truth. I didn’t want you to feel like fate fucked you over or you didn’t have any control. I understand fate can be a real bitch,”   
Gabriel frowned.

“Well not a total bitch,” you gave him a reassuring smile. “I mean I did get you in the end. Do you regret who fate gave you?”

Gabriel smile grew, “Not for a second.”

You stood there both looking at each other when a drunk Jess and an even drunker Sam came stumbling in the shop, hands all over each other. Stopping only when they   
noticed the small group of people, “Did we miss something?” Sam asked.

“Nope, I think everything is going to be just fine.” You grabbed Gabriel’s hand and held it tightly.


End file.
